the_dark_tombsfandomcom-20200215-history
Right Place, Wrong Time
Summary Two down on their luck traders are stuck on a backwater planet trying to make ends meet but get caught up in a complex game between the Human Empire and the Alliance. Plot Summary Prologue Privateer Skylia Ju is fleeing a Imperial Cruiser through a nebula with an unknown woman in tow. The ship is badly damaged and he is desperate to escape. The Human Captain is desperate to destroy the fleeing ship, even though his commander is warning him that the governors daughter is on-board. As the feleeing ship starts to break up, Ju boards a small two person fighter and launches from the frigate just before it explodes. As he jumps into Hypersapce several decoys are launched from his ship masking his escape route. The Imperial Commander barks orders at his crew to track them Chapter 1 Book Phenicia and Vox Shockler are two traders currently residing in a bar on the planet of Trisulus complaining about the Imperial blockade keeping them on the planet. They have just completed a trade run transporting power couplings to a local group of engineers in the neighboring mining town of Tampus. Book heads to the bar but inadvertently bumps into a Linogan who reacts badly. Vox interjects and the bounty hunter insults Book, Vox sees him reach in his jacket for a weapon and stops him before anyone see's. He then puts him back in his seat and challenges him as to where Book got a gun from. Book says he found it and wont say anything more. Vox returns to the bar to apologises to the Linogen and offers him a drink, he sits down at the table with Book and introduces himself as Drach Nyen, a Bounty Hunter. Book is now fascinated by his stories and Drach explains that his last job that brought him to Trisulas was bringing in a Alliance officer by the name of Talal Fay, a Prolaxaian. As they continue talking the door to the bar opens and a human male enters the room, the local Imperial Prefect named Jawad Este. Prefect Este proclaims that the reason why he has established the blockade is because an Alliance fugitive is at large on the planet and has kidnapped the local Governor's daughter. The Governor is on his way to the planet and will arrive in 2 days. Prefect Este goes on to say that he has allowed the locals to run their nafarious operations without intervention but that would cease once the Governor arrives. Therefore he places a bounty on the Alliance fugitive Skylia Ju of 40,000 Imperial Denari, dead or alive but the Governors Daughter Anaya Purpruss. The bounty must be delivered before the noon of the 2nd day. Book suggests to Vox they go after the bounty, at which Drach laughs. He gets up and leaves saying that they should sit tight and stay out of trouble, Book gets angry again but Drach is no intimidated and leaves. Chapter 2 Main Characters * Vox Shockler * Book Phenecia * Drach * Skylia Ju Supporting Characters * Talal Fay * Anaya Purpruss Recurring Characters * Jawad Este Locations * Trisulus ** Tampus